1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density plasma chemical vapor deposition process for filling the gaps between conductive regions in a semiconductor circuit with a dielectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intermetal dielectric layers are generally used to separate and electrically isolate wiring lines and other conductors in semiconductor circuit devices. Such devices may include multiple layers of wiring lines and other conductors and require isolation between adjacent conducting structures and isolation between layers. As devices are being scaled down to smaller geometries, the gaps between wiring lines generally have higher aspect ratios (ratio of height to width), which are harder to fill than small aspect ratio gaps. In addition, as the distance between wiring lines and other conductors becomes smaller, capacitive coupling between wiring lines and other conductors becomes a limitation on the speed of the integrated circuit device. For adequate device performance in reduced dimension devices, it is necessary for the dielectric provided between wiring lines to meet a number of requirements. The dielectric material should be able to completely fill the gap between conductors and should be planarizable so that successive layers can be deposited and processed. The dielectric material should also be resistant to moisture transport and have a low dielectric constant to minimize wiring capacitance between conductors and between layers.
It is thus important to deposit a high quality, substantially void-free dielectric that can fill the small, high-aspect ratio gaps between wiring lines. Dielectric layers for wiring line isolation are often formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, which deposit material onto a surface by transporting certain gaseous precursors to the surface and causing the precursors to react at the surface. Common CVD methods include atmospheric-pressure CVD (APCVD), low-pressure CVD (LPCVD) and plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD). High quality APCVD and LPCVD oxides may be deposited at high temperatures (650-850.degree. C.), but such temperatures are generally not compatible with preferred wiring materials such as aluminum. Lower temperature APCVD and LPCVD processes tend to yield oxides that are comparatively more porous and water absorbing and that may be poorly suited to use as intermetal dielectrics. Acceptable oxides may be formed using PECVD processes, which use a plasma to impart additional energy to the reactant gases. The additional energy supplied by the plasma enables PECVD processes to be carried out at lower temperatures (approximately 400.degree. C. and less) than APCVD or LPCVD processes.
One known method for depositing dielectric material between wiring lines forms a sandwich of a layer of silane-based or TEOS-based oxide deposited by PECVD together with a layer of spin-on-glass provided in the gaps and over the wiring lines. Another method deposits only a TEOS-based dielectric layer into the gaps and over the wiring lines. Problems relating to moisture absorption, spin-on-glass outgassing and incomplete gap fill in small geometries are observed and are likely to become more problematic for further reductions in device size. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for filling small geometry, high aspect-ratio gaps with a dense, high quality dielectric material.